Another Poor Unfortunate Soul
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: "Is being on the run from Elijah really that bad my sweet sister?" "Not really but you know it's all fun and games until one of us dies isn't it?" AU: What if Klaus gets the cure instead of Katherine? (Warning: If you are a fan of Katherine, do not not read. Katherine is not in this story.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Another Poor Unfortunate Soul**_

 _ **Summary:**_

"Is being on the run from Elijah all that bad my sweet sister?" " Not really but you know it's all fun and games until one of us dies, isn't it?" AU: What if Klaus gets the cure instead of Katherine?

 **Chapter 1:**

 **A Bad Argument**

(If the Mikaelson family had neighbors, they would all be awake because the infamous family was having a loud argument that pretty much anyone can hear.

"Maybe if Nik would give us the happiness we deserve, we wouldn't be as dysfunctional as we are now!" Rebekah yells at her brothers, Klaus and Elijah.

"I do let you have happiness, you just choose people I either don't like or I know won't treat you right! So you not being happy is your own fault." Klaus yells back.

"You are impossible, Nik!" Rebekah yells at Klaus.

"Oh, I'm impossible! You're the impossible one, the one who needs a man for everything you do." Klaus yells back at her.

"That's it! I'm just done with this family." Rebekah screams and storms out of the house, slamming the door.

Klaus decides to follow Rebekah's example and slams the door, leaving Elijah alone.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **The Poor Unfortunate Soul**

(Rebekah walks into the school to clear her head and pulls out her phone.

While looking through the contacts on her phone, Rebekah hears a vampire speeding through the hallways.

"Hello? Klaus is that you?" Rebekah asks walking further down the hall because she was in the doorway.

"Elijah, that you?" Rebekah asks and puts her phone in her back pocket.

"Try again, Rebekah." Elena says standing in the doorway of the hallway Rebekah's standing in.

"Elena. Why are you here?" Rebekah asks getting on guard.

"To complete my mission." Elena says vamp speeding in front of Rebekah so close they could almost kiss.

"What's your mission, Elena?" Rebekah asks taking a step back.

"To kill you. Well a Mikaelson but now that you're here, you." Elena says taking out a white oak stake and pointing it at her.

Rebekah gasps and tries to vamp speed away but Elena vamp speeds in front of her and throws her into the lockers.

Rebekah got up and vamp sped past her disappearing.

"You can't hide from your destiny Rebekah. You deserve death. You and your family deserve death. You dying will grant you freedom from Klaus." Elena shouts and Rebekah comes back and vamp speeding Elena, slamming her into the lockers.

"Shut up! You know nothing about Klaus, Elena!" Rebekah growls at Elena.

Elena says more things about Klaus and then Elijah that really irritates Rebekah and Rebekah gets so irritated they have an epic showdown and they both look like crap when Elena has Rebekah pinned against the lockers and slowly putting the white oak stake in her chest causing Rebekah to scream.

All of a sudden the pain stops and the stake falls to the ground.

Rebekah's back slides down the lockers and she looks at her knight in shining armor.

"I don't think so, Elena." Klaus says on top of her as he slammed her on the floor.

"Klaus, will you always be Rebekah's hero?" Elena asks him flirtatiously touching his shoulder.

Klaus gets off her and picks Elena and throws into the lockers.

"Rebekah, run! Now!" Klaus yells at her. Rebekah gets up and tries to vamp speed out but falls in the doorway on her hands and knees.

"I can't. Nik, I can barely move." Rebekah says weakly trying to crawl but just stops.

Elena starts laughing.

Klaus vamp speeds to her.

"What did you to her, Elena?" Klaus growls at her.

"What I'm about to do to you." Elena says and pushes him into the opposite lockers Rebekah was leaning against before.

Elena pulls out a mini dart gun and shoots at him five times before he vamp speeds to her, pinning her against the lockers again.

His vision starts getting blurry.

"You're getting blurry vision aren't you? You're getting weaker, less convincing, am I wrong?" Elena cockily asks.

She pulls out the darts from him.

Klaus slams her down on the floor.

"I will not let you control me." Klaus growls at her again.

"Oh sweetheart, you already have." Elena says slightly gasping for air and touches his shoulder again.

"Where is your heart? Sweetheart." Klaus asks her mockingly then shoves his hand in her chest reaching her heart.

"Ah, there it is." He says about to rip her heart out when she takes the cure out her pocket.

"You're last christmas present from me." Elena says and shoves the cure down his throat, Rebekah screams when she does.

Elena pushes him off of her.

"Have a nice human life, Klaus." Elena says and vamp speeds up.

She grabs the white oak stake than vamp speeds and lifts Rebekah up.

She puts the stake to Rebekah's chest.

"You're next." Elena says to her and vamp speeds out, leaving them.

Rebekah weakly vamp speeds to Klaus' body.

"Klaus. Klaus wake up. Wake up please." Rebekah says holding back tears.

"Klaus, please wake up. Please." Rebekah starts crying.

A few hours later, Rebekah is leaning against the lockers wiping away her endless tears.

Klaus wakes up.

"Bloody hell." Klaus says touching his mouth.

"Nik. You're alive." Rebekah says and hugs him.

"Ah. Be careful I'm fragile, Rebekah." Klaus says slightly in pain.

"What does that mean, Nik?" Rebekah asks confused.

"Rebekah, Elena shoved the cure down my throat. I'm human. Well actually a werewolf but still, I'm not a hybrid anymore." Klaus says looking at her.

Rebekah looks at him and asks, "What do we tell Elijah?")


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **The Terrible Truth**

(Klaus and Rebekah come back from the school and in the house. They try to sneak up the stairs but Elijah talks to them first.

"Where have you two been?" Elijah asks them confused and concerned.

"Um, taking a stroll through Mystic Falls? Duh." Rebekah not realising how she said it.

"Taking a stroll? Now why does that sound like a question?" Elijah asks wondering what they were really doing.

"Alright you caught us, we got ice cream first and then took a stroll around Mystic Falls. If you're wondering, we didn't want the receipt, we finished our ice cream while strolling and we didn't think you would want any." Klaus says keeping a steady heartbeat and very calm.

"Alright." Elijah says and walks to the downstairs library. Once Rebekah hears the library door close, they walk upstairs to Klaus' bathroom.

"We can't do this." Rebekah says panicking.

"You're right, we can't keep lying to Elijah the supernatural lie detector." Klaus says whispering with the bathtub running.

"Exactly, because what if he finds out? Once he does he gonna come to the grill or wherever we are and he's going to kill us." Rebekah says sounding more paranoid than Klaus.

"Alright. Then we leave and tell him we're going on a brother/sister bonding trip, just the two of us and we're going to… I have no idea. Rebekah, ideas?" Klaus asks her after coming up with part of plan.

"No where. We tell him we haven't decided on where we are going that we will probably go international, worldwide, with this trip and we'll be back whenever or we might come back for holidays." Rebekah says finalizing Klaus' plan.

"Perfect." Klaus says as he turns off the bathtub, falls into bed and is out. Rebekah walks to her room and goes to sleep.

The next morning, by next morning it's like four o'clock in the morning, Rebekah woke Klaus up so they can pack.

So they packed and left a letter on the Kitchen counter for Elijah to read and they left without looking back, but then again Klaus fell asleep in the car.

Two days later, Klaus and Rebekah are out of Virginia and on their way to Maine until Klaus remembered something.

"Rebekah, we aren't going to make it to Maine tonight." Klaus says which causes Rebekah to pull over.

"What do you mean? Of course we can, if you drive.." Rebekah says but is cut off.

"No we can't. Tonight's a full moon. Remember, I'm not a hybrid anymore but I'm still a werewolf so I'm going to turn and you are going to stay far away from me because if I bite someone I won't be able to heal it. My blood was the only thing could cure werewolf bites or venom and hybrid bites." Klaus says trying to stay calm.

"Ok. then what do we do? Where do we go?" Rebekah asks starting to panic.

"We'll continue driving and go to a house I own it's not that far there's an empty cellar in the backyard, we can use that. Thank god I packed chains." Klaus says calming Rebekah.

Rebekah starts driving to the house following the directions and shortcuts to get there told by Klaus.

It is almost nightfall when they reach the very nice three story, seven bedroom, 6 ½ bathroom house with a huge backyard with a storm cellar, a shed, and a very nice pool.

"Wow, nice house." Rebekah says when they get out of the car.

"I know, now to the storm cellar in the backyard." Klaus says holding a duffel bag with chains in it and looking at the sky.

They walk down to the storm cellar and chain Klaus up after he got undressed to his boxers.

"Alright, go now Rebekah. I don't want you to see this or be here when I'm a wolf. Go now!" Klaus yells at her and she runs out locking the storm cellar.

For hours, all Rebekah can hear is screams of pain and bone-breaking until it stops and she hears a howl. Klaus tries breaking the storm cellar door with no luck and then there was silence so Rebekah goes to cellar and runs over to Klaus and covers him with a blanket.

"Hey, are you ok?" Rebekah asks calmly and almost motherly.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to get use to that ever." Klaus says as he leans on his shoulder and looks at her.

 ***2 years later***

Klaus and Rebekah are in a hotel room in Colorado, Denver to be exact.

"Please tell me we can stop running Nik. I'm so sick of running." Rebekah complains to Klaus who is sitting on the bed.

"No. I will not hear this complaining again. This is the same stunt you pulled in the 20's which got you daggered." Klaus says getting off the bed.

"It feels like we've been running forever." Rebekah says whining this time.

"Seriously Rebekah, you've gone to whining now? For the record, we've only been running for two years. I know it's hard for you to do, everything is for the first time is, but grow up." Klaus says putting Rebekah in her place.

At night, Klaus is sitting on a chair next to a table reading a book while Rebekah was mostly spread on the bed covers partially of and she's hugging part of the covers to chest pretending to sleep.

Klaus puts the book down and walks over to the side of the bed where Rebekah's back is facing but when he got there Rebekah sat up and shifted to the edge of the bed.

Klaus sits on the edge next to her and they face each other until Rebekah kisses him and then backs away.

"I'm sorry Nik, I shouldn't of done that." Rebekah says feeling somewhat bad for kissing her brother.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that." Klaus says and Rebekah kisses him again until they're making out and Rebekah's on top of him.

Rebekah starts pulling down Klaus' jacket until he just takes it off and then she ripped his favorite black shirt off like sweater, then he took off her shirt normally to reveal she isn't wearing a bra.

They fall onto the bed continuing to sleep together.

The next morning, Rebekah is cuddling next to Klaus and his arm is around her.

Her eyes flutter open to see her brother's necklaces and she gets up looking down moving the blanket forward to reveal herself not clothed.

'What the bloody hell happened last night.' Rebekah thought as she got out of bed and vamp sped clothes on that weren't her pajamas.

"Nik. Nik, wake up." Rebekah says nudging Klaus.

"Hmm. What time is it?" Klaus says sitting up in bed then realizes he's topless.

"Wasn't I wearing a shirt before?" Klaus asks obviously confused on last night's encounter.

"I don't know you probably were wearing a shirt and it's 9:30 in the morning. Let's check out of this place so we can go get breakfast and then leave the country." Rebekah says throwing his no longer ripped black shirt at him with some boxers and jeans.

Klaus tells Rebekah to turn around and he gets dressed normally, then they pack up and leave after they checked out.

"So, do you know what happened last night?" Klaus asked Rebekah while drove.

"Not entirely. I mean one minute I was sitting on the edge of hotel bed about to say goodnight to you and then I woke up next to you not clothed and assuming you weren't clothed either." Rebekah says looking at him and then looking out the window.

"So the entire night was a big blur for both of us cause all I remember was reading a book and then putting it down then suddenly I wake up not clothed and to the sound of your voice." Klaus says looking at Rebekah and looking back at the road.

They reach a cute diner just outside of Denver and walk in.

"Table or booth?" A waiter asks them.

"Booth." Klaus replies and the waiter leads them to a booth.

"Your server will be right with you." The waiter says and walks away.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Klaus asks at a sad looking Rebekah.

"I hate this, running from Elijah," Rebekah says looking out the window.

"Is being on the run from Elijah all that bad my sweet sister?" Klaus asks in his hard to refuse charming voice.

"Not exactly but you know what they say, it's all fun and games until one of us dies isn't it?" Rebekah says looking at him with a judgy look.

"You obviously knew you'd eventually hate running from Elijah so why come?" Klaus asks her clearly judging but she says nothing.

"You and I both know I could've kept this up without you so why'd you come?" Klaus asks more determined to get an answer and still judging.

"You want to know why, because I thought you couldn't. You're a human and very vulnerable. You'd only have strength in numbers on a full moon and I couldn't help but pity you." Rebekah says in a whisper.

"This entire trip you came along on was just because you pitied me?" Klaus asks kind of hurt.

The waiter comes by, gives them their drinks, flirts with Rebekah, takes their food order, and walks away.

"Yes I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." Rebekah says as she gets up and leaves him.

While Klaus looks out the window, he hears someone slide in the booth.

"Oh Rebekah, was the line too long for you?" Klaus asks and then turns around.

"Elijah." Klaus says looking as terrified as he did whenever he saw Mikael.

"Hello Niklaus. I've been looking for you for a while." Elijah says relieved to find him.

"How did you find us?" Klaus asks after they got their food and Rebekah slid in next to him.

"Well Rebekah told me of course. Yet she doesn't remember." Elijah says calmly.

"You think I'd remember telling our brother where we are." Rebekah says confused.

"You told me a long time ago. You said you've always wanted to see all fifty states but the one you wanted to visit the most was Denver. Of course I remembered that after I got a witch to do a locater spell to find you. We're blood related, I will always find you." Elijah explains.

When Klaus reached over to plate of fries in the middle of the table, Elijah stabs his hand with a fork which causes Klaus to groan in pain.

"You know if they were your fries you should've just said so." Klaus says making no move to remove it.

"Oh my god sir, are you okay?" A waitress asks in a panicked voice.

Klaus kicks Rebekah's foot under the table.

"Run along sweetheart and get back to work. You didn't see anything because there's nothing to see here." Rebekah compels the girl and she walks away.

Rebekah removes the fork from Klaus' hand.

"Really Elijah. Was that necessary?" Rebekah says irritated while Klaus grabs his hand and starts rubbing the blood away as it heals.

"Why did you run away?" Elijah just asks them.

"To see the fifty states and then the..." Rebekah gets cut off.

"Rebekah, we can't lie anymore. Let's just tell him the truth." Klaus says surrendering.

"Are you sure Nik?" Rebekah asks putting a hand on his shoulder.

Klaus nods at her.

"Alright. We are running from you because Klaus is human." Rebekah practically blurts.

"How did that happen? When did that happen?" Elijah asks concerned.

"Well it happened two years ago after we had that argument. Rebekah was at the school and Elena, who has the white oak stake in her possession, was going to kill Rebekah until I interfered and she shot me with wolves paine mixed with vervain. Right when I was just about to rip out her heart, she shoved the cure down my throat and probably left to refuel and try to kill Rebekah or worse you Elijah." Klaus explains and then looks out the window.

"We weren't just running from you though, we wanted to make sure this information didn't reach out to any of his enemies and we would've been sitting ducks in Mystic Falls." Rebekah says reassuring Elijah.

"I get that but why didn't you tell me?" Elijah asks sounding sad.

"We didn't know how to tell you at the time so we thought leaving was our best bet." Rebekah says sadly.

"Well now I know and you're going to continue this trip with me by your side," Elijah says grabbing one of Rebekah's hands and one of Klaus' hands.

"Because we are family," Rebekah says continuing it.

"Always and forever." Klaus finishes and grabs Rebekah's other hand.

"And will not stop until we find a way to resurrect Kol." Rebekah adds in.

"I think the witch who helped me find you can help with that." Elijah says with his half smile while Klaus smirks and Rebekah has big smile.)

Klaus gets out of his brother Kol's head.

"And that was how we brought you back, Kol. I'll let you sleep now." Klaus says tucking a sleeping Kol in and kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight kiddo."

Klaus leaves after he turned the lights in his brother's room off.


End file.
